


Toaster

by div1129



Series: 100 Word Drabble [8]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: Challenge: Dreams/Vision
Relationships: Karl "Helo" Agathon/Sharon "Athena" Agathon
Series: 100 Word Drabble [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884862
Kudos: 2





	Toaster

**Author's Note:**

> Posted: 03/18/2005

There are many things a humanoid cylon can do, reproducing wasn't one of it, or so they thought. Lieutenant Sharon Valerii, more commonly known as Boomer or one of her copies in Caprica, is changing. She was sleeping soundly in the shelter Helo had made after they had made a run for it.

_"I love you, Sharon," Helo said dreamily, gazing into her eyes._

_"Helo, we're having a baby."_

_Helo couldn't mask his shock nor his smile as he picked her up and twirled her._

_"But Sharon, you're a cylon."_

"It's not a toaster," she screamed, jolted from her sleep.


End file.
